13-12 Mýlka
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2019) Blíží se Vánoce a všude kolem vládne klid. I v učebnách profesorů Crowleyho a Fell. Až na to, že to vypadá, že je jejich studenti z ničeho nic začali nesnášet...


_Mýlka_

_Fandom: Dobrá znamení_

_Tagy: no powers AU; human AU; university profesors AU; A/C; misunderstanding; time before Christmas; I have no idea how university works, was there like 5times _

* * *

Byl čas Vánoc a všude kolem vládl klid.

Dobře, to je blbost.

Sice je čas adventní, ale klid je v budovách universitních hlavně proto, že je pozdní odpoledne a kdo tu nemá přednášku, ten tu není.

Tahle budova patří humanitním vědám a takhle pozdě je zde obsazeno jen minimum tříd. Jedna z nich je v nejvyšším poschodí, kam vede výtah jen proto, že franštinář je na vozíku a nikomu se nechtělo měnit rozmístění poloviny místností, ať už tříd nebo kabinetů. Postavit výtah bylo jednodušší.

Ale ne, franštinář není ten, kdo teď vede třídu. Tahle patří angliské literatuře a vede ji profesor Fell.

Profesor Fell je menší obtloustlý pán, co nosí akorát obleky, z nichž všechny vypadají, že jsou starší než přítomní studenti. Profesor Fell je milý pán, co žije a dýchá knihami. Ví snad všech vydáních od etruského klínového písma až do teď a dokáže o nich mluvit celé věky. Doslova. Legendy říkají, že sám a jediný zajistil rozšíření universitní knihovny. Vedení s tím prý souhlasilo, aby ho donutili zmlknout.

Studenti toho o svém profesorovi neví moc. Mimo tématu knih mluví občas o jídle a školní drby říkají, že zpije pod stůl půl fakulty, ale jinak? Nic moc. Jeho křestní vědí jen díky byrokracii. Víc osobních informací nemají ani řeči kolem.

Ale to nevadí. Profesor Fell je milý chlap, co nikoho nenechá, ať si z něj dělá dobrý den, ale je ochotný studentům kdykoliv prodloužit termín nebo omluvit nepřítomnost pod podmínkou, že vědí svůj studijní materiál. Do práce jezdí veřejnou dopravou a nikdy ho nikdo neviděl ani s přítelkyní a ni s manželkou ani s dětmi, takže většina studenstva přepokládá, že je single a žije jen pro svoje knihy a ne pro vztah. Ti, co nejsou v té většině, se nestarají, protože je jim to upřímně jedno, mají dost práce i bez starostí ohledně milostných vztahů nějakého profesora literatury, děkuji pěkně.

\- - o - -

Ministerstvo, město a pár papalášů si pár roků dozadu chtělo šplhnout, tak má fakulta biologie-chemie novou budovu, což neznamená, že by tam vše fungovalo, ale na to se přišlo až po volbách, takže koho to zajímá.

Nejoblíbenější profesor v celé téhle budově je stoprocentně A. J. Crowley, profesor botaniky.

Je vtipný, zábavný, dobře vypadá a neustále mluví. O čemkoliv. Líbí se aspoň trochu většině studentům, protože má nejen styl, ale i charisma. Jako jeho styl si představte hromadu černého oblečení a koženou bundu a malé tetování na tváři. Jako jeho styl si představte, že když šli po škole nějaké transfóbní řeči, chodil skoro celý rok do školy v ženském oblečení a s makeupem a vypadal skvěle i v tom. I teď občas jednou za čas přijde do školy v sukni, protože, cituji, v tom vypadá dobře, je to pohodlné a proč ne? Nenechá se omezovat v oblékání pravidly, co vymysleli dávno mrtví lidi. Konec citace.

Prostě, profesor Crowley je nej.

A užvaněný.

Mluví. Neustále. Půlka jeho přednášky je o školní látce, druhá o jeho osobním životě, o životě jeho kolegů a hlavně o jeho manželovi. Stát sice umožňuje jen civilní partnerství, ale to profesor Crowley neuznává a trvá na pojmu manžel a manželství.

Profesor Crowley má vždy plnou třídu a spoustu úspěšných absolventů a spoustu fanoušků. A všichni z nich o něm ví vše. Od detailu, že si občas barví vlasy na rudo, protože proč ne, že měl doma jako dítě hada, že vyhrožuje kytkám, aby rostly líp, že je jeho manžel hotový anděl, je úplně zlatý a úžasný a dokonalý a nenávidí ohnuté rohy na knihách a moderní hudbu a dnes měli na snídani vafle, ale Crowley žádnou nesnědl, protože jeho manželovi tak chutnali, že mu dal i svou porci a- Vážně, jediné, co o sobě a svém manželovi profesor Crowley neřekl, jsou snad jen tělesné funkce. Díky za to.

Ale možná ani to by studenty neodradilo, protože všichni z nich zbožňují profesora Crowleyho i jeho manžela a jejich vztah, protože ti dva jsou prostě sladcí a skvělí. Nejeden ze studentů si přeje, aby měl takovýto vztah.

\- - o - -

Byl Advent a Advent znamená, že se mají dít jenom hezké věci. Ne, že by Pepřenka nebo Adam byli dost malí, aby tomu věřili. Nikdo z jejich čtveřice přátel nevěří, že svět je růžové místo. Ale i tak. Je _Advent._ Do Vánoc zbývají sotva dva týdny a lidi se aspoň snaží být hodní a lepší. Aspoň tenhle měsíc. Takže když šli spolu Pepřenka a Adam na vánoční trhy, totálně jen tak jako kámoši a ne žádné rande, nečekali, že se stane něco strašného. A taky to ani nevypadalo jako něco hrozného. Ze začátku.

Bylo to velice příjemné odpoledne. Dokud se nevydali zpátky domů. A v jedné ulici nenarazili na staré Bentley profesora Crowleyho. Popravdě Crowley neučí ani jednoho z nich, ale na celé universitě není studenta, co by jeho a jeho historky o manželovi neznal a nezbožňoval. Takže jo, oba mladé věděli, čí je to auto. Možná to není jediné Bentley ve městě, ale asi jediné používané a s nálepkami průstřelů kulek na okně.

Neodešli ani na deset metrů od auta, u kterého se prve zastavili pro povinou identifikaci vozidla a shodu, že ano, víme, kdo je majitelem, když se onen majitel vynořil zpoza rohu v celé své vytáhlé, v černém oblečené kráse.

A nebyl sám.

Na chvíli se Pepřenka chtěla radovat, že konečně zjistí, kdo je onen záhadný majitel, co o něm celá universita ví vše, mimo jméno a tvář. Ale Adam toho chlapa poznal a nebylo na něm nic tajemného.

„Učí na uni literaturu. Profesor Fell."

Pepřenka si jen zklamaně povzdechne. Tajemství je stále tajemstvím. Profesor Crowley nejspíš jen pomáhá kolegovi nebo něco. Škoda.

„Tááákže," protáhne Crowley, když dorazí k autu, a ležérně se o něj opře. „Mám tě zavést k sobě domů? Nebo k tobě?"

„Crowley, drahý," zachichotá se Fell. Jako vážně zachichotá.

Adam a Pepřenka neví, z čeho jsou víc zhrození. Chichotáním nebo tím, že tady profesor Crowley flirtuje s – s nějakým – profesorem?! Jako promiňte? Nemá doma manžela?

„Je to úplně normální otázka," prohlásí Crowley. „Nechápu, čemu se směješ."

„Myslím, že tentokrát mě můžeš zavést ke mně domů. Mám tam prá věcí, které ti prostě musím ukázal. A láhev bílého, která už na nás čeká," povídá Fell.

„Jakých věcí?" zajímá se Crowley, zatímco otvírá dveře auta. „Zábavných věcí?"

Víc toho Adam ani Pepřenka neslyší, protože ti dva zmizí v autě. A po chvíli se rozjedou pryč.

„To si snad děláš prdel, ne?!" rozhodí Pepřenka naštvaně rukama. Protože tohle – tohle- „Jak dlouho už tohle trvá?!"

„Asi dost dlouho. Tohle nevypadalo jako první – setkání," usuzuje podmračený Adam. „Chudák manžel."

„Hajzli to jsou. Oba."

\- - o - -

Druhý den se po škole začala nést zvěst o tom, že je profesor Crowley nevěrný svému manželovi s profesorem Fellem. Adam a Pepřenka vysvětlovali gangu, čeho byli svědky, a u toho je slyšel Johnson a jeho banda a odtud se to je vezlo.

Do konce dne věděli snad všichni, co se stalo a nestalo.

Druhý den už byli oba profesoři oficiálně veřejnými nepřáteli číslo jedna. A ani jeden netušil proč.

Jejich popularitě rozhodně nepomohlo, když je později toho týdne studenti francouzštiny viděli, jak spolu kamsi jedou autem od školy, kde profesor Crowley svého milence vyzvednul.

\- - o - -

Když profesor Fell učil ty poslední dny před vánočními prázdninami, bylo to v poloprázdné třídě, kde vládla ledová atmosféra. Jediné dotazy, které studenti měli, se týkali literatury obsahující nevěru a podvody. Profesor si tím byl jistý, během víkendu s i všechny ty knihy prošel.

Když profesor Crowley učil ty poslední dny před vánočními prázdninami, bylo to v poloprázdné třídě, kde vládla ledová atmosféra. Studenti, kteří se obvykle zapojovali, mlčeli. Ti, kteří s ním vtipkovali, na něj teď naštvaně zírali. A když se pokusil uvolnit atmosféru historkou o svém manželovi, byl přerušen a požádán, aby se věnoval probírané látce. Což se stalo na dvou různých přednáškách. Když se odvážil zeptat, co se děje, dostalo se mu odpovědi, že to by měl vědět nejlíp, a pár mumlavých řečí o podrazácích a lhářích.

\- - o - -

Dva dny do začátku prázdnin a až na pár profesorů měli všichni skvělou náladu, protože svátky a protože již brzy žádná škola. Tato nálada jim vydržela o to déle, čím víc ignorovali své domácí úkoly. Ale to je problém jejich budoucích já z konce prázdnin. Současná já se těší na volno.

I když, jak jsme řekli, jsou tu vyjímky mezi profesory.

Profesor Belzebub nebyl nikdy viděn s jiným výrazem, než „nudíš mě k smrti, sklapni", s občasnou vyjímkou „jestli nezmizíš do pěti vteřin, zabiju tě".

Je tu taky profesor Gabriel, který má dobrou náladu, jen když někomu ničí život. Studium teologie je dost drsné na týhle škole.

A pak jsou tu další dva profesoři, co nemají prázdninově slavnostní náladu, ale dle studentů si za to můžou sami a dobře jim tak. Profesor Crowley, který obvykle básní o vánocích a dárcích pro svého manžela, se teď plouží po škole jako chřadnoucí duch, a profesor Fell, který většinou mívá pár zábavnějších knih nachystaných před Svátky, se teď drží školních osnov, ve tváři neustále podmračený výraz.

Ale jak jsme řekli. Dle studentů si zaslouží za své chování minimálně mizernou náladu a zkažené Svátky. Většina si je jistá, že kdyby věděli, jak kontaktovat Crowleyho manžela, že už mu dávno někdo donesl, že je mu profesor nevěrný.

\- - o - -

Prakticky všichni studenti věděli, že jsou profesoři Fell a Crowley milenci. Z toho důvodu všichni věděli, že svůj vztah tají, protože to je to, co milenci dělají. Takže je více než překvapilo, když ve vstupní hale bio-chem fakulty ty dva našli, jak se tam objímají a tulí k sobě. Profesor Crowley byl prakticky omotaný kolem profesora Fella, obličej zabořený do jeho ramene, zatímco ten ho chlácholivě hladí po zádech a tiskne k sobě.

Ani přítomnost studentstva je neodradila od tohoto chování, spíše naopak. Profesor Crowley se ke svému milenci tiskl ještě víc a profesor Fell každému studentovi v dohledu věnoval velice nespokojený pohled. Jako by studenty zajímalo, co si o nich myslí, když spí s ženatým chlapem.

První, kdo na ně promluvil přímo a nahlas, byl profesor Belzebub.

„Myslím, že bylo už dávno rozhodnuto, že si své emocionální projevy máte nechat na doma a ne je tahat do práce," prohlásí profesor Belzebub se svým typickým znuděným výrazem.

„To mě teď vážně nezajímá," ohradí se profesor Fell.

Normálně by mu studenti dali milion badass bodů, protože tváří v tvář Belzebubovu vražednému pohledu ani nemrknul. Ale všichni studenti mají rádi Crowleyho manžela, takže spíš doufají, že se konečně stanou očitými svědky Belzebubova vraždění.

„Vedení university vás prakticky uplatilo novou knihovnou a skleníky, aby byli všichni ušetřeni vašich romantických výlevů a nechutností," začne Belzebub tichým nebezpečným hlasem.

A Fell prokáže sebevražedné sklony, protože ho přeruší.

„To je mi teď vážně jedno. Klidně si ty knihy vemte zpátky, já teď budu s Crowleym, protože-"

„Je mi jedno, co má váš manžel za problém!" rozkřikne se Belzebub a všichni studenti o krok ustoupí. „Dohoda je dohoda!"

„Studenti nechodí na moje přednášky! A já nechápu proč!" rozkřikne se Crowley stejně nahlas, když konečně zvednu hlavu z Fellova ramene. Je na něm vidět, že brečel.

Ovšem skoro nikdo jeho slova neslyšel, protože po Belzebubových slovech začali mluvit studenti. Všichni. Zaráz. A pak se někde z davu ozvalo.

„Vy jste manželé?!"

A všichni ztichli v očekávání odpovědi.

„Cože?" zarazí se profesor Fell a odtrhne pohled od profesora Belzebuba, aby se podíval směrem, odkud zněl výkřik.

„Profesor Fell je váš manžel?!" ozve se další hlas.

„Samozřejmě, že je můj manžel!" ohradí se Crowley a přitáhne si Fella blíž, jako by se bál, že mu ho někdo sebere. „Mluvím o něm celou dobu."

„Vážně, drahý?" usměje se na něj profesor literatury.

„Dost!" zařve profesor Belzebub a snad celá budova ztichne. „Studenti teď určitě mají nějaké přednášky, kde by měli být. A já _vím_, že vy dva máte hodiny, které máte učit. Tak si seberte své emoce a vypadněte nebo dohoda padá."

Studenti se rozhodli, že vlastně nepotřebují vidět Belzebuba, jak někoho vraždí, hlavně když ten někdo jsou oni, a zmizí.

Profesor Fell a Crowley se od sebe odlepují trochu déle. Hlavně proto, že Crowley nechce jít učit přednášku, když mu za celý den na žádnou nikdo nepřišel, a Fell vážně nechce nechat Crowleyho samotného. Ale ani jeden nechce připravit toho druhého o skleníky či knihy, tak jdou každý svou cestou.

\- - o - -

Nejen převyprávění, ale i video z onoho setkání ve vstupní hale fakulty obletělo celou unversitu. Najednou všichni věděli, že Fell není Crowleyho milenec, ale že je manžel. Jako _ten_ manžel, jediná záhada Crowleyho života.

Poslední den před Vánočními prázdninami byla Crowleyho učebna přecpaná studenty, kteří se jeden přes druhého omlouvali za svou předchozí nepřítomnost. Profesor Crowley byl více než zmaten, ale ochotně jejich omluvy přijal.

Pak se ho někde zeptal na jeho manžela. Nejdřív se chtěl vymluvit, že o tom nikdo slyšet nechce, ale celá místnost se začala hádat, že právě naopak a vážně je to profesor Fell?

Z botaniky toho dne neprobrali nic, ale nikdo si nestěžoval.

I profesora Fella se ptali, jestli je vážně manželem s druhým profesorem. To on potvrdil, než se překvapivé spousty studentů, vzhledem k účasti předchozích dnů, zeptal, co to má společného s probíranou látkou? Nic, ale to nevadí.

Toho dne dostal profesor Fell jako omluvu od studentů hromadu cukroví a sladkého, což jeho velice udivilo, ale potěšilo.

\- - o - -

Ani jeden z profesorů si nebyl jistý, proč se na ně všichni studenti z ničeho nic naštvali a proč to najednou den před prázdninami přestalo. Ale byli jen rádi, že to nepokračuje.

Studenti byli jen rádi, že jejich pár snů je opravdový a ne jen lež a podvod.


End file.
